Golden Gate Bridge
]] The Golden Gate Bridge was a suspension bridge in San Francisco, California, built in the 1930s. It spanned the Golden Gate, the border between the San Francisco Bay to the east and the Pacific Ocean to the west. The bridge was one of the most iconic symbols of San Francisco. While visiting 1986 San Francisco after traveling from the 23rd century with a group of Starfleet officers, Admiral James T. Kirk and Spock rode a bus over the bridge. Upon the group's return from 1986, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey they had captured, , nearly crashed into the bridge. ( ) After Benjamin Sisko and Julian Bashir were thrown back in time from 2371 to 2024, the sight of the bridge confirmed to them that they were in San Francisco. ( ) The Golden Gate was visible from Starfleet Academy ( ; ; ) and was pictured on its logo. The bridge was also visible from an office Admiral Leyton occupied, before he attempted to overthrow Federation President Jaresh-Inyo in 2372. ( ) The bridge was heavily damaged during a Breen attack on Earth in 2375, during the Dominion War. However, within a year, the damage to both the bridge and the city had been repaired. ( ; ) 2394]] In 2394 of an alternate timeline, the performed a "victory lap" over the bridge. ( ) The bridge was also imperiled in the alternate reality's 2258. Preparing to demolish Earth, the Romulan mining vessel ''Narada fired its drilling beam next to the bridge, right over the inlet of San Francisco Bay. When the rig's tether was destroyed and the drilling platform fell, it barely missed hitting the bridge.'' ( ) Appendices Appearances *Films ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Background information The Golden Gate Bridge has only once been mentioned in dialog by name, in , but is seen in virtually every establishing shot of San Francisco. Coincidentally, the one time it was mentioned by name was one of the times it was not seen in an establishing shot of the city. The ruins of the Golden Gate Bridge were at one early point to be shown in 23rd century San Francisco, as opposed to the intact bridge, in . For that film's director's edition DVD release, real footage of the Golden Gate Bridge was incorporated by Foundation Imaging. ( , pp. 97 & 53) The only time that Star Trek actors have visited the real Golden Gate Bridge for production purposes was during the making of , when William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy rode across the bridge on a bus. The words "Golden Gate" are also spoken during the film, but in reference to Golden Gate Park. When planning the crash of the 's saucer section for , the Golden Gate Bridge, measuring 1.2 miles long, was used as a scale reference for the saucer section. (The Art of Star Trek, p. 290) Upon conceptualizing San Francisco from the 2250s of the alternate reality for the film , the Golden Gate Bridge was featured in several different versions of how the city might look. The bridge was imagined as existing merely as a monument, since it was conceived that people used hovercars rather than continuing to require bridges. However, one concept image – an illustration of the Narada s laser drill firing into the San Francisco Bay, clearly incorporating a contemporary photo of the bridge – showed the structure supporting fossil-fueled automobiles. (The Art of Star Trek, pp. 50-51 & 150-151) The Golden Gate Bridge, as shown in the Star Trek movie, contained no futuristic-looking CGI adornments, unlike much of the rest of San Francisco. The bridge was integrated into plates intact, projected onto two-dimensional cards. Shots that the bridge was inserted into include footage set in the grounds of Starfleet Academy, with the bridge added to the background. Aerial plates taken above the bridge were used by Industrial Light & Magic when they were generating shots of the Narada s massive drill falling into the San Francisco Bay. (Cinefex, No. 118, pp. 60 & 70) Similar to how they had imagined the Golden Gate Bridge in the film Star Trek, the filmmakers of decided, while designing San Francisco for that film, that nothing had much changed about the bridge since contemporary times, even following the Narada s attack in the previous film. (Cinefex, No. 134, p. 72) External link * cs:Golden Gate Bridge de:Golden Gate Bridge fr:Golden Gate Bridge ja:ゴールデンゲートブリッジ nl:Golden Gate Brug Category:Earth landmarks